Almohadón de plumas
by EternalSymphonies
Summary: Regina, es una adolescente de quince años que se siente muy sola. Por eso vive continuamente pidiéndole a sus padres tener un hermano y eso llega de la manera que menos se espera. Sus padres adoptan a una huérfana apenas un año menor que Regina. La relación de ambas se vuelve muy estrecha y toma un camino que ni sus padres ni ellas mismas esperaban. (Eventualmente SwanQueen)


**ALMOHADÓN DE PLUMAS**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Regina era una chica de quince años pero con una mirada muy adulta. Le gustaba pasar los días investigando, estudiando, leyendo sobre ciencia, antropología y muy a menudo, a pesar de que a su madre no le gustaba, leía novelas de fantasía. Regina era una persona muy solitaria. Prácticamente no tenía amigos, los que tenía eran por conveniencia, ya que su familia era muy adinerada y siempre se acercaban los oportunistas a intentar conquistarla o en caso de las damas a intentar conseguir algo de valor. Ella hacía amigos por orden de su padre, Henry, que le decía que siempre tenía que juntarse con caballeros de alcurnia porque en un futuro los iba a necesitar, como pretendientes o futuros socios. Su soledad la angustiaba, deseaba más que nadie tener a alguien con quien compartir las tardes, con quien tener largar charlas o con quien poder pelear de vez en cuando. Por eso desde chica le vivía pidiendo a sus padres que tengan otro hijo, un hermano para ella. Pero Cora y Henry nunca quisieron, ya tenían bastante con la crianza de una, no iban a gastar en dos. A pesar del dinero que tenían eran muy tacaños y como ya tenían a su heredera, no necesitaban más. Pasaban los años y ellos seguían en esa postura, la de no querer ningún otro hijo, pero un día se lograron convencer por la pequeña Regina y decidieron probar. Pero fue tarde, ya estaban demasiado viejos para eso, y el bebé tan deseado nunca llegó. Así Regina fue creciendo sin compañía, muy solitaria en la inmensidad de su mansión. Su padre viajaba mucho y casi no se veían y su madre vivía de reunión en reunión con sus amigas de alta cuna.

-¡Madre! –Exclamó Regina quien se encontraba en ropa de dormir sobre las escaleras de la mansión – ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Preguntó en un grito. Cora se acercó deprisa y vio a su hija apenas vestida. – ¿Qué diablos haces así Regina?– Desaforadamente se acercó a ella y le puso un tapado sobre los hombros –Querida ¿No recuerdas que hoy es la fiesta de inauguración del hogar de menores, " _Sonrisitas_ "?– Regina la miró con gesto de no tener la menor idea de lo que su madre hablaba. –Vienen los empresarios más importantes de todo el país, ve a vestirte con dignidad, no quiero que nadie te vea así, ve, corre– La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta y subía a toda prisa para ponerse algo lindo para la velada. Sus padres financiaban a los empresarios y era importante dar una buena impresión ante el público y las personas adineradas. Esas eran frases que Henry siempre le repetía a su hija y que ella recordaba cada vez que se tenía que comportar en público. –Veamos que me pondré ¿Puede ser esto?– Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras se miraba frente al espejo con un vestido de seda que le había regalado su padre cuando cumplió los catorce años de edad –No, es realmente horrible, que gustos de clase baja tiene mi padre para vestir. –Enojada, arrojó el vestido y siguió probándose otros. Mientras tanto los invitados llegaban a la mansión, además, el hogar de niños huérfanos traía a algunos de ellos para exhibir el buen manejo que estaban llevando en las instalaciones y los buenos modales que mantenían algunos de los niños. Cuando Regina terminó de vestirse, bajó las escaleras y se colocó frente a su madre, quien charlaba junto a unos empresarios –Buenos días madre- Dijo Regina mientras se agarraba el vestido haciendo una reverencia hacia los invitados.

–Oh, ésta es mi maravillosa hija Regina, es un encanto de persona, sacó mi educación por supuesto- Les comentó entre risas falsas y los invitados la saludaron cordialmente. Regina se alejó y fue a la mesa de bocadillos a comer un sabroso canapé de los que tanto le gustaban de pequeña. Mientras comía, desde aquel lugar, podía observar a los niños que se encontraban en su jardín, estaban muy mal vestidos, no entendía cómo podía haber en su mansión personas así de zaparrastrosas. Pero luego recordó. –Son los huerfanitos- Murmuró muy bajo –Con razón están tan mal vestidos, podría enseñarles modales– Mientras reía con algo de maldad decidió salir al parque para ver de qué se trataba todo eso. Regina no era una persona mala, pero vivía en una burbuja de la cual era imposible salir. Sus padres le habían inculcado buenos modales y mucho respeto pero siempre referido a las clases sociales altas. Regina vivía llena de prejuicios porque nunca había podido ver más allá de sus narices. Cuando estaba a punto de salir apareció su padre Henry y le ordenó que vuelva a entrar. –Hija, no salgas, estamos aquí con los invitados, hacer sociales con los pobres no te servirá de nada en un futuro, todas las acciones que tu hagas de ahora en más deben tener un efecto directo en tu vida, no puedes hacer cosas así como así, no pierdas tu tiempo, madura- Las palabras de su padre eran palabra santa para ella, pero muchas veces llegaban a herirla. No entendía por qué todo tenía que girar en torno al dinero, a pesar de que a ella le encantara estar rodeada de lujos sentía que tenía que haber un límite pero que sus padres jamás lo verían. –Está bien padre- Asintió Regina y se puso a charlar con caballeros acerca de sus estudios y de las cosas que tenía planeadas a futuro. No había nada que la aburriera más pero así tenía que ser, seguir con el mandato familia. Luego de un rato de terribles conversaciones decidió escaparse a la cocina a beber un poco de gaseosa. Esa era otra cosa que no tenía permitido por su madre, ya que los refrescos la hinchaban y los vestidos le quedarían mal. Pero cuando llegó vio que había alguien allí –Disculpe, no quise molestar- Las puertas del refrigerador se cerraron y allí apareció una niña, de casi la misma edad que Regina, pero de cabello rubio platinado con un poco de rizos que le caían por la espalda. Estaba tomando un poco de gaseosa del pico y Regina la miró con despreció. –Pero ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –Preguntó acercándosele y Emma se alejó por miedo- Mi nombre es Emma, la huerfanita- Respondió levantando una ceja. Regina se dio cuenta que la niña la había escuchado y agachó la cabeza- Perdón por mis malos modales, no debiste haber escuchado eso…Aunque, tampoco deberías estar aquí, en mi cocina y robándote mi comida ¿Quién te crees? –La rubia levantó los hombros sin responder y salió de la cocina. Regina la siguió retrucando la pregunta. -¿Quién te crees?- Emma sin mirarla siguió caminando –No me creo nadie, deberías relajarte un poco, ese corseé te está quitando el oxígeno– Emma rio de costado, aprobándose ella misma por lo que había dicho. – ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Ya mismo les diré a mis padres que dejen de financiar su estúpida comida en ese orfanato de mala muerte. –Emma salió hacía el patio trasero y Regina seguía observándola mientras la rubia sacaba de sus bolsillos unas golosinas que había robado de la cocina y las compartía con sus compañeros. Regina moría de la bronca entonces se dirigió hacia su madre sin pudor -¡Madre!- Tocándole el hombro -¡Madre…por favor!- Cora volteó –Ahora no Regina, no es momento ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? –Regina se enojó ante el rechazo de su Cora y se fue a su habitación, sin importarle los invitados y sin importarle la cantidad de caballeros buenos mozos que había en la fiesta. Se acostó en su cama y lloró. Pero no solo por la impotencia que le daba que una niña pobre se haya burlado de ella, sino por muchas razones. Su soledad cada vez era más notoria, estaba rodeada de gente adulta pero ella seguía siendo una niña, no quería más esa vida, no quería pasar toda su adolescencia rodeada de números y cuentas bancarías. Las lágrimas le corrían el maquillaje y la angustia crecía. Luego de un rato su niñera a la que muchas veces llamaba abuelita, o simplemente nana se presentó en su habitación. Nana era la única persona que entendía a Regina, a pesar de su mal carácter y de sus formas despectivas de referirse al resto, la abuelita la quería como nadie y Regina también la quería. Pero no era compañía suficiente, no para una niña, necesitaba estar con alguien más que con un adulto que solo veía tres veces a la semana. Necesitaba a alguien que la comprenda de verdad -¿Qué pasa cariño?- Preguntó la anciana que se había sentado en la punta de la cama- No quiero salir de la habitación, no quiero ver a nadie- Respondió la damita entre sollozos- Mis padres no me hacen caso y siempre viven dándome ordenes, nunca hacen nada de lo que yo les pido y cuando hacen algo mal lo único que tienen para decirme es que me compran un caballo o un vestido para remediarlo. Ya no quiero vivir así, me siento sola nana- La señora la miró con dulzura, sabía que todo lo que la joven decía era verdad. La anciana trabajaba en esa mansión desde hacía veinte años y conocía más que nadie al señor y la señora Mills, más de lo que nadie podría llegar a conocerlos jamás. –Te entiendo pequeña, pero tienes que ser fuerte, todo tiene solución en esta vida, yo sé que las cosas son duras ahora, pero seguramente encontrarás a alguien que te quiera. Pero no te equivoques, tus padres te aman un montón y hacen de todo por ti, pero tal vez fueron criados de una manera diferente, fueron criados para no demostrar tanto amor y eso deberías aceptarlo. –Regina abrazó a la abuelita y comenzó a calmarse un poco- Gracias nana, eres la mejor. –Esos eran los únicos momentos donde la joven abría su corazón y se mostraba tal cual era. –Ahora vayamos a la fiesta nuevamente que sino tus padres te regañarán- Regina asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras junto a ella. Cuando ya se encontraba abajo vio cómo su madre y su padre estaban brindando y festejando junto a los invitados. Ambos estaban parados sobre una tarima dando un discurso. –Y para finalizar…– Dijo Cora mientras señalaba al fondo, donde la joven se encontraba- Hija, cariño, ven aquí- Regina sonrió falsamente y pasó entre la multitud que observaba y aplaudía. Parecía que todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a suceder y que la única que no tenía menor idea era ella. -¿Qué pasa padre?- Preguntó en voz baja en el oído de Henry. Su padre no respondió y dejó que Cora siga hablando- Hija querida, como ya sabes, nosotros te amamos profundamente, tenemos un amor ciego por ti, porque eres el fruto de nuestros años de amor, de nuestros años de lucha. Por eso hoy hemos decidido hacer caso a tu pedido, hemos decidido concederte ese deseo que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida, porque somos buenos padres y porque queremos hacer un bien a este mundo dándole una oportunidad a otra persona de ser feliz igual que tú. Por eso es que tendrás una hermana del hogar sonrisitas –Regina se quedó estupefacta al saber tal noticia pero sabía que eso no lo hacían por ella sino por la imagen que le daban a sus clientes. Mientras ella pensaba todo eso de forma indignante su madre sonreía a las cámaras y los flashes para las fotos que estarían en primera plana al día siguiente. –Ahora sí, por favor, demos la bienvenida a la nueva Mills. Emma, por favor, sube aquí- Mientras Regina giraba la cabeza veía que la ladrona de la que tanto se había quejado unas horas atrás estaba subiendo las escaleras, la muchacha que la había hecho poner tan rabiosa se estaba convirtiendo en su hermana.

Regina salió corriendo de ahí a la vista de todos los invitados. Emma estaba aún más sorprendida que ella, se le notaba en el rostro. Parecía que nadie le había contado a la niña rubia que sería adoptada, y a juzgar por su mirada despectiva, ella tampoco quería ser hermana de Regina, ella tampoco quería pertenecer a esa familia. –Perdonen- Dijo Emma y se bajó de la tarima también. Todo era una gran sorpresa en la mansión. Parecía que no habían informado de forma adecuada a ambas partes lo que sucedería, entonces todo se les complicó. –Lo sentimos, tenemos algunos inconvenientes pero nada que no se pueda resolver- Anunció Cora en el micrófono y salió disparando a la habitación de su hija. Al entrar vio a Regina sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus flacas piernas. –Hija, querida, lo siento tanto. Tu padre y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa, queríamos que tengas aquel hermano que tanto nos pediste, y bueno, consideramos a Emma una buena opción, ya sabes. Deberás adaptarte a ella, hazlo por nosotros. No podemos volver a atrás, seremos el hazmerreír de nuestros socios y clientes– Regina miró a los ojos a su madre y asintió. –Solo si me prometes que esa ladrona no dormirá en mi habitación ni tocará mis cosas- Cora la abrazó y le secó las pocas lágrimas que había en su rostro- Lo prometo hija, no te preocupes, traerá sus propias cosas del hogar. Mañana mismo ya estará aquí– Cora se levantó del suelo y se fue de nuevo a la reunión a despedir a los invitados. Mientras tanto, Regina se quedó sola pensando en todo lo que pasaría de ahora en más. Ya no sería ella sola en la casa, ya tendría con quien compartir cosas, pero no era precisamente quien se esperaba. No estaba contenta pero algo adentro de ella le decía que debería confiar, que tal vez se llevaría una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente Regina se levantó con positividad. Tomó una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y bajo sus escaleras para desayunar. Allí se encontraba Nana, quien había estado preparando su desayuno desde temprano. La joven la saludó con un beso y se sentó junto a ella. –Hola cariño- Saludó Nana mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa- ¿Estás contenta por lo que sucederá hoy? –Regina la miró con un poco de disgusto pero asintió –Más o menos. No estoy del todo conforme, no quería una hermana en estas circunstancias, quería otra cosa a decir verdad- Nana agitó su cabelló y le sirvió un rico licuado de bananas. Mientras la joven desayunaba, por la puerta principal entraron Cora, Henry y la nueva miembro de la familia, Emma. Regina con sus buenos modales y a pesar de su cara de insatisfacción, se acercó a sus padres y miró fijamente a la rubia. –Buenos días- dijo sin saber que más decir. La joven rubia solo se encontraba con una mochila, un bolso pequeño y un almohadón en la mano, ese era su único equipaje y Regina al verla así sintió un poco de lástima por ella. La nueva miembro de la familia estiró su mano hacia delante para saludarla. Regina hizo lo mismo y le dio un cálido apretón de manos –Para empezar de nuevo- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Emma Swan, así me dicen. –Bienvenida Emma. Bienvenida a la mansión Mills.


End file.
